Story/Luminous Sky
All entries currently in Luminous Sky were migrated from the old system, where individual entries were tied to song difficulties. The corresponding songs and difficulties are listed for each entry under "Previous Affiliation", but they are now outdated and exist only for reference. __TOC__ Path: Hikari Entry 1-4 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Luminous Sky. Requirement: Clear Maze No.9 with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: Ether Strike (PST) Transcript English= A joyous landscape. For so long, she has walked through a ruined yet beautiful world, finding things and admiring them. For so long she's traveled shepherding glass that the sky has become a mirror bending light as far as she can see, and shaped almost geodesically. The fantastic and glittering roof never leaves her, and with her surrounded by only fancies and goodness, the world has become endless bliss. She traipses down a spiral staircase that once led into a manor, but the walls have now all fallen and memories replace them. It is all the better: she leaps out ahead and dashes the memories everywhere, basking in sparkling Arcaea that, when she finds them, float up to join the others in her artificial sky. So enraptured now, she laughs with cheer. - A flower, a kiss, a love, a birth: a life followed by a new life in a river of glass flies past her eyes and blends into the rest. She has seen this reflected countless times, and it still pleases her. She gazes at the wall above. As they’ve come together, they’ve grown more vibrant. She smiles, satisfied, before she wanders on again. And, as ever, heedless of all consequence. |-| Japanese= 喜び溢れる地平。長い間、彼女はその美しくも退廃とした世界で様々なものとふれ合い、また愛でてきた。 長い間、彼女は鏡のような硝子板に導かれるまま旅してきた。 測地線のような形の空に、光が限りなく遠くまで伸びている。 途切れることなく彼女を見守る幻想的に輝く天蓋と、摩訶不思議な万象に包まれて、 世界は尽きることのない喜びに満ちていた。 かつて豪邸へと続いていたであろう螺旋階段を、彼女は漫然と降りて行く。 今では壁は荒れ落ちて、追憶に置き換わったそこは、まるで言葉では言い尽くせないほどの場所だった。 眼前に広がる、光に照らされた数多の記憶の断片（アーケア）に向かって飛び出すと、 彼女は堪らず飛び出し、 記憶を周囲に振りまいた。 キラキラと光るアーケアは見つけるたびに浮かび上がっては人工の空へと加わるそれらに囲まれて、 彼女はうっとりと笑う。 - 花、接吻、愛、生誕。 ガラス板の大河のなか、命に続く新しい命が彼女の目の前を通り過ぎてはまた大河へと戻る。 何度となく繰り返されるこの営みを見て来たが、それでも依然これは彼女にとって喜びであった。 彼女は果てないガラスの天蓋を見つめる。 集まれば集まるほど、それらは鮮やかに育っていく。 彼女は満足げに笑いながら、放浪を続ける。 その因果の先に何一つ関心を払わぬままに。 |-| Korean= 즐거워 보이는 풍경, 그녀는 파괴된 세상을 꽤 오랫동안 걸으며 계속해서 무언가를 발견하고 기뻐했다. 오랜 시간 동안 유리 조각과 함께 하고 있는 그녀의 여행길에서 갑자기 하늘은 그녀가 가장 멀리 볼 수 있을 만큼 빛을 비춰주었다. 마치 안내자처럼 말이다. 환상적으로 빛나는 하늘은 그녀를 떠나지 않았으며, 그녀의 주변에는 오직 행복하고 좋은 일들만이 일어나고 있었다. 세상의 것들은 그녀에게 결코 끝나지 않는 행복을 주었다. 그녀는 어느 저택으로 연결되어 있는 나선형 계단을 터벅터벅 내려오고 있었는데, 갑자기 모든 벽이 무너지며 기억들이 그곳을 메꾸었다. 그녀는 빠르게 그곳을 빠져나와 기억들을 향해 달리기 시작했고, 아르케아가 그녀에게 빛을 비추고 있었다. 그녀가 그것들을 발견하자 곧바로 빛나는 하늘로 돌아갔으며, 황홀함에 취한 그녀는 환호와 함께 미소를 지었다. - 꽃, 입맞춤, 사랑, 탄생, 유리 조각들로 가득 찬 강가에서 그녀는 생명이 곧 또 다른 생명으로 이어지고 나머지는 다시 흡수되는 광경을 목격했다. 그녀는 유리 조각들에 비춰진 수많은 시간들을 살펴보았고, 그녀는 계속해서 기뻐했다. 그녀는 벽 위를 응시했고, 그것들은 하나로 합쳐져 더욱 생기가 넘쳐흘렀다. 그녀에게 새로운 호기심이 채 생기기도 전에, 그녀는 단지 만족하며 미소를 지었다. 그리고 여전히, 결과에는 별달리 신경을 쓰지 않았다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 这是道使人愉快的风景线。 长久以来，她行走于这荒芜却又美丽的世界，赞扬着她所找到的新鲜事物。 长久以来，她带领那些玻璃碎片一同旅行，以至于天空已经变为一面弯曲的镜子， 反射出了她所能见到的最遥远的光茫，整体望上去就像要触碰到天际。 这绝妙的穹顶闪着光，从未离开过她的头顶。 随着她只被华丽而又美好的事物环绕，此处成为了无尽的极乐世界。 她走下那段曾经通向一座庄园的螺旋阶梯。只可惜周围的墙皆已坍塌，而回忆取代了墙体。 所有的事物都比从前更加美好：她从那儿跃向前方，撞得回忆飞散开来； 她沉浸于闪闪发光的Arcaea——在被她找寻到后，它们便飘起并融入了她头顶那片人造天空。 她感到无比欢欣，高兴地笑了。 - 一朵花、一个吻、一段爱情、一次降生——她的眼前飞过了那一次又一次生命组成的玻璃海洋， 而它们也接连隐于了其余碎片的光辉之中。 她早已见过这些映像无数次，但仍丝毫不会感到疲倦。 她凝视着上方的墙体。当碎片都融入在一起后，它们变得更加生机勃勃。 她微笑着，享受着这满意的感觉——在她继续开始漫游前。 同时，就和以往一样，她没有留心这样做会给她带来何种后果…… |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 這是道使人愉快的風景線。 長久以來，她行走於這荒蕪卻又美麗的世界，讚揚著她所找到的新鮮事物。 長久以來，她帶領那些玻璃碎片一同旅行，以至於天空已經變為一面彎曲的鏡子， 反射出了她所能見到的最遙遠的光茫，整體望上去就像要觸碰到天際。 這絕妙的穹頂閃著光，從未離開過她的頭頂。 隨著她只被華麗而又美好的事物環繞，此處成為了無盡的極樂世界。 她走下那段曾經通向一座莊園的螺旋階梯。只可惜周圍的牆皆已坍塌，而回憶取代了牆體。 所有的事物都比從前更加美好：她從那裡躍向前方，撞得回憶飛散開來； 她沉浸於閃閃發光的Arcaea——在被她找尋到後，它們便飄起並融入了她頭頂那片人造天空。 她感到無比歡欣，高興地笑了。 - 一朵花、一個吻、一段愛情、一次降生——她的眼前飛過了那一次又一次生命組成的玻璃海洋， 而它們也接連隱於了其餘碎片的光輝之中。 她早已見過這些映射無數次，但仍絲毫不會感到疲倦。 她凝視著上方的牆體。當碎片都融入在一起後，它們變得更加生機勃勃。 她微笑著，享受著這滿意的感覺——在她繼續開始漫遊前。 同時，就和以往一樣，她沒有留心這樣做會給她帶來何種後果…… Entry 1-5 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-4 requirement. Requirement: Clear Halcyon with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: Ether Strike (PRS) Transcript English= They say that this is true: anything in excess is a poison. She either didn’t know, or hadn’t cared. The girl now walks past what seemed to have been an old concert hall, the impact of its grandness dulled as it had been split perfectly in twain, as if some higher power had willed it so. Out of the tomb of sound drift memories again: of dances, of performance, hopes, victories. Her mouth twitches. Has it simply become boring, or is this something else? She lifts her hands and the Arcaea come to her, gently weaving over her palms and through her fingers. Blankly she notes them. How many times has she seen the last hurrah of a retiring band? How many times has she seen two brothers embrace? Too many times she’s seen the formation of a love, so frequent it was apparently standard in old and forgotten worlds. - She lets the memories go, and genuinely thinks nothing of it. They rise. They fly to join with the memories she’s still been gathering, and she looks at their destination now. It’s grown much brighter since she began her collecting. It seems to grow brighter every day… How many days has it even been? She winces, and a grimace twists onto her face. She shakes it away. Maybe she only needs more, then whatever is missing will be found. She calms herself and carries on, not letting it bother her that no matter what, she cannot push the Arcaea following her away. |-| Japanese= 「何事も、過ぎたるものは体に毒だ」 誰もがそう言うだろう。 彼女はきっと知らなかった、もしくは、気にも留めなかったのだ。 かつてコンサートホールだったものの前を、少女が通り過ぎていく。 その建物が誇ったであろう雄大さも、文字通り二つに割られたその様ゆえに威厳もまた半減してしまっていた。 まるで神にも等しい力によって為されたようだ。 もはや音の墓場となったそこから、舞踏や演奏、希望や勝利の思い出がまた、溢れ出ていた。 退屈ゆえか、はたまたその他の理由か、ふと彼女の唇が引き攣る。 ゆらりと腕を上げ、引き寄せられてきたアーケアをそっと手指で弄ぶと、ぼんやりとそれを観察する。 今までいったい何度と、解散するバンドの演奏を聞いてきただろう？ 今までいったい何度、離別を超えた兄弟が抱き合うのを見てきた？ 彼女は愛を見てきたのだ、多すぎるほどに。 古い世界では愛は呆れるくらいに当たり前で、ありふれていたのだから。 - やがて彼女は特に感慨もない様子でそのアーケアも手放した。 解き放たれたアーケアは浮かび上がると、彼女の集めてきた記憶たちと行き先を共にする。ふと見れば、 集めてきた記憶たちはガラスのような天蓋を形造っていた。収集を始めたときよりもガラスの天蓋はさらに 輝かしく大きくなっていた。そしてその輝きは日ごと、更に鮮烈に育っていくようだ……。 いったいどれくらいの月日が経ったのだろう？思わず顔を顰め、苦悶がありありとその顔に浮かんだ。 が、ほどなくして振り払う。 きっとまだ、足りないだけなのだ。そうすれば、いつかこの足りないものも見つかる。自分にそう言い聞かせると、 彼女はまた歩き始めた。迷いに耳を貸すこともなく、あとをついてくるアーケアを振り払うこともできずに。 |-| Korean= 세상에는 이런 격언이 있다. "무엇이든 과분하면 독이 되기 마련이다." 하지만 그녀는 그 사실을 몰랐으며, 신경을 쓰지도 않았다. 소녀는 어떠한 강력한 힘이 그랬던 것처럼 보이는 완벽하게 둘로 나누어진 거대한 콘서트장을 가로질러 걸었고, 춤, 공연, 희망, 승리 등 그날의 기억들이 되살아나는 듯했다. 그녀는 입을 씰룩거리기 시작했다. 지루해지기라도 한 걸까? 그녀가 팔을 올리자 아르케아는 그녀에게 다가왔고, 부드럽게 그녀의 손바닥과 손가락을 따라 춤을 추었다. 그녀는 그것을 지그시 바라보았다. 그녀는 은퇴하는 밴드를 향한 환호성을 몇 번이나 들었을까? 그녀는 두 형제가 껴안는 장면을 몇 번이나 보았을까? 그녀는 사랑의 형태를 수없이 보았고, 그것은 분명히 오래되어 잊힌 세상에서 흔하게 일어났던 일들이다. - 그녀는 그 기억들을 그냥 내버려 두었고, 심각하게 생각하지 않았다. 그러자 그것들은 흩날리기 시작하며 그녀가 계속해서 모으고 있는 기억들에 흡수되었다. 그녀가 기억을 모으기 시작한 이후로 기억들은 점점 더 빛나며 커져만 갔다. 매일매일 더 빛나는 듯하다... 얼마나 많은 날들이 지났을까? 그녀는 움찔하며 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 금방 떨쳐버렸다. 그녀에게는 더 많은 시간이 필요할지 모르고, 그러면 잊힌 모든 것들이 생각나게 될지도 모른다. 그녀는 스스로를 진정시키며 계속해서 발걸음을 옮겼지만, 자신을 괴롭히는 아르케아를 밀어낼 수는 없었다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 物极必反——人们坚信这是真理。她可能并不知晓这一点，抑或是对此毫不在乎。 少女如今穿行于一间看似老旧大礼堂的地方。 仿佛是一种超自然力量所造成，这里的辉煌景象被完美地劈成了两半， 昔日的庄严感也早已黯淡乏味， 在这声音的坟墓中同样飘流着回忆：舞蹈、演出、希望、胜利。 她的嘴抽搐着。是因为这些事物现已变得单调无趣，还是另有其因？ 她抬起了手，而Arcaea们靠近了她，温柔地飘舞在她的手掌之上、指尖之中。 她茫然地注视着它们。她已经是第几次见到那退役乐队的送别欢呼了？ 她已经是第几次见到两兄弟间的拥抱了？ 她见到了太多次爱的形式——过于平凡，就像是这片被忘却的陈旧世界中的日常标准。 - 她让这些回忆远离她，下定决心不再去想这些事。 它们升了起来，飞入她仍在收集的那些回忆之中。 她如今正望向它们的终点。比起她刚开始收集的时候，那地方早已明亮不少。 它看上去每天都在变得更耀眼夺目…… 究竟已经过去了多少天？她畏缩着，脸上扭出一丝怪相。她随即把自己的坏脸色一扫而空。 也许她只是需要更多——任何遗失的部分都将会被找到。 她冷静下来，开始继续前行。 她并不想自己被一个事实所干扰——无论她怎么做，那些跟随着她的Arcaea都不愿离去。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 物極必反——人們堅信這是真理。她可能並不知曉這一點，抑或是對此毫不在乎。 少女如今穿行於一間看似老舊大禮堂的地方。 仿佛是一種超自然力量所造成，這裡的輝煌景象被完美地劈成了兩半， 昔日的莊嚴感也早已黯淡乏味， 在這聲音的墳墓中同樣飄流著回憶：舞蹈、演出、希望、勝利。 她的嘴抽搐著。是因為這些事物現已變得單調無趣，還是另有其因？ 她抬起了手，而Arcaea們靠近了她，溫柔地飄舞在她的手掌之上、指尖之中。 她茫然地注視著它們。她已經是第幾次見到那退役樂團的送別歡呼了？ 她已經是第幾次見到兩兄弟間的擁抱了？ 她見到了太多次愛的形式——過於平凡，就像是這片被忘卻的陳舊世界中的日常標準。 - 她讓這些回憶遠離她，下定决心不再去想這些事。 它們昇了起來，飛入她仍在收集的那些回憶之中。 她如今正望向它們的終點。比起她剛開始收集的時候，那地方早已明亮不少。 它看上去每天都在變得更耀眼奪目…… 究竟已經過去了多少天？她畏縮著，臉上扭出一絲怪相。她隨即把自己的壞臉色一掃而空。 也許她只是需要更多——任何遺失的部分都將會被找到。 她冷靜下來，開始繼續前行。 她並不想自己被一個事實所干擾——無論她怎麼做，那些跟隨著她的Arcaea都不願離去。 Entry 1-ZR Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-5 requirement. Requirement: Clear Ether Strike with Hikari (Zero). Previous Affiliation: Ether Strike (FTR) Transcript English= “Heaven” is a kind of hell. The truth is, idle peace and thoughtless pleasure are anathema to passion. Imbibing and imbibing of happy things endlessly dulls the senses and makes “happiness” indistinct, blurred, and ultimately without purpose. Now nothing has a purpose. She’d never had a purpose. The sky is almost blinding. She may be wandering, or she may be standing still; she isn’t sure and it doesn’t matter. The sky she’s made has her attention, but the memories within it can’t be sorted out. It has all become an opaque and overpowering haze compelling emptiness. She is losing her self. And as she is losing her self, she remains numb to the encroaching dissolution. Though she did not remember, she invited this pleasurable and suffocating cage, and she locked herself within it. Now she lacks even the will to worry. - The sky grows brighter and she loses more of herself. With little time for her left, she stares upward as if waiting. Bright, bright, bliss, beauty above: effulgent memory overtakes her. Her mind whites out. And, without meaning, light fades away. Without meaning, time passes. And a girl stares up into an empty sky, her mind ended, and thus her story along with it. |-| Japanese= 天国とは、地獄の一種だ。 結局のところ、情熱の天敵とは停滞した平和と思考の伴わない喜びだ。摂取という行為自体と、無制限に幸福を 伴うものを摂取し続けることは感覚を麻痺させ、幸福自体を曖昧でぼやけたものにして、 究極的には目的を見失わせる。 今となっては目的があるものなど一つもない。 彼女にだって目的なんてなかっただろう。 空にある天蓋はもはや眩しさのあまり目が潰れそうだ。 - 彼女は彷徨っているのか、いや立ち尽くしているのかもしれない。 もはや自身にもよくわからないし、どうでもよかったのだ。 築き上げた天蓋だけが彼女の関心を引きつけていたけれど、 そこに内包された記憶たちはもはや整理のしようもなかった。 全ては不透明で膨大な霧のようで、どうしようもない空虚さをたたえている。 彼女もまた、自身を見失いつつあった。 そして見失う傍らで、まだ彼女は迫り来る終わりに対して鈍麻なままだった。 （もはや彼女に覚えはないが）心地よくも息苦しいこの檻を、自ら招き入れ閉じこもった彼女にはもはや、 憂うという意思すらなかった。 - 空にきらめく天蓋の光が増すほどに、彼女は自身を見失っていく。 もはや幾許も残されていない時間の中で、待ちわびるかのように虚空を見上げている。 明るく明らかに、至福で美しき天蓋。 光り輝く想い出が、彼女を塗り潰した。 - 彼女の精神は焼き切れ、 そして意味もなく、光は痩せ衰えていく。 そして意味もなく、時間は過ぎていく。 そうして、少女は空虚な天蓋を見上げる。 こうして、彼女の心はその物語（おもいで）と共に終わりを告げた。 |-| Korean= "천국"은 지옥의 일종이다. 한가로운 평화와 걱정 없는 기쁨도 사실 열정에 대한 저주와 같은 것이다. 끝없이 행복을 느끼는 것은 감각을 둔하게 하고 "행복"을 희미하게 만들며, 최종적으로는 목적을 없어지게 만든다. 지금은 아무 목적이 없으며, 그녀 또한 목적을 가져본 적도 없다. 하늘이 눈이 부시게 빛나고 있다. 그녀는 도중에 헤맬 수도, 계속 가만히 서있을 수도 있다. 그녀는 확신을 가질 수 없었지만 그렇다고 별로 신경을 쓰지도 않았다. 그녀가 만든 하늘은 계속해서 그녀의 주의를 끌었지만, 그렇다고 그 안에 있는 기억들을 분류할 수는 없었다. 그것들은 갑자기 불투명해지며 두꺼운 안개로 변했고, 알 수 없는 공허함으로 변했으며, 그녀는 정신을 잃어가고 있었다. 그녀가 정신을 잃어갈수록, 그녀의 감각은 점점 무뎌져만 갔다. 그녀는 기억하지 못했지만, 그녀가 직접 이 기쁘고 숨 막히는 새장을 불렀다. 그녀는 이제 자기 스스로에 의해 그곳에 갇히고 말았지만, 여전히 걱정은 없어 보였다. - 하늘은 더욱 밝게 빛나며 그녀는 점점 더 의식을 잃어만 갔고, 겨우 조금의 시간만이 남겨진 그녀는 하늘을 쳐다보았다. 밝게, 더 밝게, 행복함과 아름다움이 그곳에 있었고, 눈부신 기억들은 그녀를 덮쳤다. 그녀의 마음이 하얗게 변해버렸다. 그리고 의미 없이, 빛은 사라져버렸다. 의미 없이, 시간이 흘렀다. 소녀는 공허한 하늘만을 쳐다보았고, 그녀의 마음은 끝났으며, 따라서 그녀의 이야기도 여기서 끝나는 듯했다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= “天堂”其实也是地狱的一种。 事实上，虚度光阴和自我放纵是对热情的诅咒。 接连不断地汲取愉快的事物，将会无止境地麻痹感官， 使得“快乐”变得无比朦胧，暗淡，甚至完全失去原本的目的。 如今万物再无目的。她从未拥有过目的。 天空炫目到接近空白。 她也许正四处徘徊，也可能正站在原地；她对此无法确认，而这也无关紧要。 这片她创造的天空的确引起了她的注意，但她却无法辨别其中涵括的回忆。 这已是一片充满压迫感的不透明雾霾，散发着令人窒息的空虚感。她正一点一滴地丧失自我。 而在失去自我时，她始终对这渐渐渗入的瓦解之力感到麻木。虽然她早已不记得， 但是招待她步入这座让人感到愉快，却又让人窒息的牢笼之人，正是她自己。 现在，她甚至失去了为自己担忧的自由。 - 天空变得越来越明亮，少女的心智也不断流逝。在这仅剩的时间里，她仰望上方，好像等待着什么。 明亮——无比耀眼——散发无尽幸福的极彩色苍天：灿烂夺目的回忆淹没了她。 她的思绪终被清空。 并且，毫无意义地，光芒褪去了。 毫无意义地，时间流逝了。 之后，一名女孩仰望着空无一物的苍天。她的思想终止了——与她的故事一起。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= “天堂”其實也是地獄的一種。 事實上，虛度光陰和自我放縱是對熱情的詛咒。 接連不斷地汲取愉快的事物，將會無止境地麻痹感官， 使得“快樂”變得無比朦朧，暗淡，甚至完全失去原本的目的。 如今萬物再無目的。她從未擁有過目的。 天空炫目到接近空白。 她也許正四處徘徊，也可能正站在原地；她對此無法確認，而這也無關緊要。 這片她創造的天空的確引起了她的注意，但她卻無法辨別其中涵括的回憶。 這已是一片充滿壓迫感的不透明霧霾，散發著令人窒息的空虛感。她正一點一滴地喪失自我。 而在失去自我時，她始終對這漸漸滲入的瓦解之力感到麻木。雖然她早已不記得， 但是招待她步入這座讓人感到愉快，卻又讓人窒息的牢籠之人，正是她自己。 現在，她甚至失去了為自己擔憂的自由。 - 天空變得越來越明亮，少女的心智也不斷流逝。在這僅剩的時間內，她仰望上方，似乎等待著什麼。 明亮——無比耀眼——散發無盡幸福的極彩色蒼天：燦爛奪目的回憶淹沒了她。 她的思緒終被清空。 並且，毫無意義地，光芒褪去了。 毫無意義地，時間流逝了。 之後，一名女孩仰望著空無一物的蒼天。她的思想終止了——與她的故事一起。 Entry 1-7 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-5 requirement. Requirement: Clear Ether Strike § Anomaly. Previous Affiliation: Fracture Ray (PST) Transcript English= The girl is on her knees, her chin brought up, and it is soon that her jagged and pervasive creation will consume her in its light coaxing oblivion. Above her it pulses and glows, gentle but insufferable. She lets it nearly take her, thoughtless. And from that vast nothingness, something catches her eye. Distinction alone breaks her from the lull of uniformity, and her gaze swings to it: a single, special piece of glass, just a bit red, and absolutely noticeable. Perhaps in reality or through a trick of her mind, the rest of the sky that it begins emerging from dulls in its intensity. She thinks, it’s becoming easier to see. She thinks, and realizes she hasn’t thought at all in ages. The heavens wobble and distort, and a crack seems to run through them, the whole thing twisting around the creation of a new memory: a shard of memory that should not exist. It breaks from the whole, and breaks the sky. - Both violently and calmly the roof of her making falls down, choking the air in scattering light. The spectacle would be magnificent to her, but she remains stuck on the newest piece, which floats toward her amidst the frightening chaos of joyous memories. It, too, is a memory of joy: that of herself that she has forgotten. “When was— Did I—?” She speaks in a fractured voice, her vocal chords having been long neglected of use. Now in her hands, the odd shard that came from zero revolves, and in it she sees the time when she awoke, dancing alongside glass, traveling the mirror world, and happy. Tears fall from her eyes, and she remembers that happiness left her long ago. |-| Japanese= 少女は膝からくずおれ、中空を見上げていた。視界の限りを埋め尽くして鋭く輝く創造物は、 まもなくその光満ちる忘却の中へと自らの造物主を呑み込むだろう。 天蓋は頭上にて優しくも耐えがたい光量をもって輝き、明滅している。 自らの意思も手放して、もはや彼女は受け入れてさえいるようだ。 そしてその大いなる虚無の中、なにかが彼女の瞳を捉えた。 ただそれそのものの異質さが、沈黙し、停滞するままの彼女を動かした。視線は自然と吸い付くようだった。 それは小さく異質な一つの硝子の欠片。微かに、だがたしかに赤い。 - おそらくは現実、もしくは彼女の心の悪戯か。 それは空を覆う天蓋を取り残して、周囲の暗さを一層深めていくようだった。 はっきり見えるようになってきた、と考えると同時に、自らが長い間、 ずっと考えるということをしてこなかったと気付く。 楽園は波打ち、歪み、ひび割れて行くようで、その存在すべきでない新しくも小さい記憶の欠片が 生まれたことによって、全てがねじれていっているらしかった。全から壊れ落ちたそれが、空を壊していく。 静かながらに荒々しく、彼女の造った天蓋は落ちていく。拡散する光が空を埋め尽くす。その様は彼女にとっても 衝撃的であるはずだった。けれどその視線は、喜楽の記憶らの混沌とした惨状のなかを近づいて来る 新しい欠片に縫い付けられたまま。 - それもまた、喜びの記憶だった、 彼女自身が忘れていた喜びの。 「いつからーー私はーー？」 しゃがれ声でつぶやいた、長く使われてこなかった声帯で。 そして彼女の手には、初めからあった奇妙な欠片があった。そこには、彼女が目覚めたころの記憶や、 硝子のそばを踊り、鏡の世界を旅していた頃の幸せな記憶が見えた。静かに涙を流しながら、そして彼女は 永く忘れていた幸せを思い出した。 |-| Korean= 그녀는 무릎을 꿇고 턱을 들었다. 그러자 그녀의 창조물이 그녀를 망각의 빛으로 집어삼키려 하고 있었다. 그녀의 위에서 느껴지는 빛과 압력은 부드러웠지만 견디기 힘들었다. 그녀는 아무 생각 없이 그것을 그녀 가까이로 끌어왔다. 그리고 거대한 공허 속에서 무언가 그녀의 눈에 밟히기 시작했다. 홀로 떨어짐으로 인해 그녀의 평화는 깨지기 시작하였고, 그녀의 시선은 무언가로 향했다. 조금은 붉어 보이는 특별한 유리 조각 하나가 보였고, 분명히 눈에 띄기 시작했다. 아마 현실 또는 그녀의 마음을 통해 하늘의 남은 부분이 빠져나온 것인지도 모른다. 그녀는 더 확실하게 볼 수 있었으며, 역시 깊게 생각하지 않았음을 깨달았다. 하늘이 흔들리며 왜곡되고 있으며, 균열이 그들을 통과하는 듯하다. 새로운 기억에 의한 창조물 주변에 있는 모든 것들이 뒤틀리고 있다. 기억의 조각은 존재해서는 안 됐었다. 그것은 모든 것을 파괴하고, 하늘을 파괴한다. - 격렬하고도 고요하게 천장이 무너져 내리고, 산란한 빛이 숨을 막히게 만들었다. 알 수 없는 현상은 그녀에게 웅장하게 보이기만 했다. 하지만 그녀는 즐거운 기억들의 무서운 혼돈 앞에 떠오르고 있는, 최근에 발견한 기억의 조각에 머물러 있었다. 그것은 너무나 기쁜 기억이자 그녀가 잃어버린 자기 자신이었다. "내가 어디에... 있던 거지...?" 그녀는 갈라진 목소리로 말했고, 마치 오랫동안 목소리를 내지 않았던 것처럼 들렸다. 무로 돌아간 그녀는 그 이상한 조각을 쥐고 있었고, 그것을 통해 그녀가 깨어있던 시간을 살펴보았다. 시간 속 그녀는 유리 조각과 함께 춤을 추며 거울 세상을 여행하고 있었다. 그러자 그녀의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다. 행복이 오래전에 그녀 곁을 떠났다는 것이 떠올랐기 때문이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 少女跪坐在地上，微抬着下巴。她那粗糙而又极具渗透力的创造物，不久便会将她吞噬进自身的光芒， 诱使她忘却一切。它跃动于她头顶上方，散发着光芒，温柔却又难以忍受。 她未多想，任凭那东西渐渐夺走她的全部自我。 而在那浩瀚虚无之中，她的双目捕捉到了什么事物。 仅仅是那特异之处便打破少女的麻木感，少女的目光也开始在那物体上摇摆： 一片有些特殊的玻璃，只是有抹鲜红，却着实引人注目。 不知是现实或只是大脑产生的幻觉，周遭原本晦暗的天空显得越来越清楚。她认为，天空变得容易看清了。 她认为——她才意识到自己已经几个世纪没有思考过。 这座如今正剧烈颤动的天堂已歪曲变形，一道巨大的裂痕更是从中划过，一切都围绕着一段崭新的回忆扭曲起来： 一片本不该存在的回忆。它从那一切中破空而出，也破坏了整片天空。 - 少女所创造的穹顶坠落下来，猛烈却又显得平稳，从中散落的星点光辉布满了整片空气。 这壮观华丽的景象原应使她目瞪口呆，但她仍惦记着片刻前刚刚诞生，正向她飘来的那一片玻璃—— 被喜悦回忆中令人恐惧的混沌所缠绕的那一片玻璃。 那事物本身也是象征喜悦的回忆：那是早已被她遗忘的，关于她自己的回忆。 “什么时候——我真的——？” 声带太久未被使用，少女的话语声变得破碎不堪。 在她的掌心之间，那诞生自虚无的奇异碎片旋转起来，而从中她见到了自己刚刚苏醒过来的时候， 与成群的玻璃起舞，游荡于这片镜面世界，无比欢欣。 泪水有如泉涌。她心中明白，幸福在很久之前便抛弃了她。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 少女跪坐在地上，微抬著下巴。她那粗糙而又極具滲透力的創造物，不久便會將她吞噬入自身的光芒， 誘使她忘卻一切。它躍動於她頭頂上方，散發著光芒，溫柔卻又難以忍受。 她未多想，任憑那東西漸漸奪走她的全部自我。 而在那浩瀚虛無之中，她的雙眼捕捉到了什麼事物。 僅僅是那特异之處便打破少女的麻木感，少女的目光也開始在那物體上搖擺： 一片有些特殊的玻璃，只是有抹鮮紅，卻著實引人注目。 不知是現實或只是大腦產生的幻覺，周遭原本晦暗的天空顯得越來越清楚。她認為，天空變得容易看清了。 她認為——她才意識到自己已經幾個世紀沒有思考過。 這座如今正劇烈顫動的天堂已歪曲變形，一道巨大的裂痕更是從中劃過，一切都圍繞著一段嶄新的回憶扭曲起來： 一片本不該存在的回憶。它從那一切中破空而出，也破壞了整片天空。 - 少女所創造的穹頂墜落下來，猛烈卻又顯得平穩，從中散落的星點光輝佈滿了整片空氣。 這壯觀華麗的景象本應讓她目瞪口呆，但她仍惦記著片刻前剛剛誕生，正向她飄來的那一片玻璃—— 被喜悅回憶中令人恐懼的混沌所纏繞的那一片玻璃。 那事物本身也是象徵喜悅的回憶：那是早已被她遺忘的，關於她自己的回憶。 “什麼時候——我真的——？” 聲帶太久未被使用，少女的話語聲變得破碎不堪。 在她的掌心之間，那誕生自虛無的奇异碎片旋轉起來，而從中她見到了自己剛剛蘇醒過來的時候， 與成群的玻璃起舞，遊蕩於這片鏡面世界，無比快樂。 淚水有如泉湧。她心中明白，幸福在很久之前便拋棄了她。 Entry 1-8 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-7 requirement. Requirement: Clear Fracture Ray with Hikari. Previous Affiliation: Fracture Ray (PRS) Transcript English= Twinkling glass pieces fall in an unevenly timed rain while reflecting dead worlds as they always do. The girl at the center of it all focuses on a piece reflecting something new, however, and of this world still existing. Tears fall from her eyes, but the reason is yet grasped by her. Her mind still recovering, she agonizes over the loss of everything she had before, falling all around her. But, also, she agonizes over the loss of her zeal. The memory reflected shows a better and ignorant time, as she walked into a trap she’d created for herself. Even if she knew where it would lead — these shiftless travels inviting senselessness — would she have done it all again, just to be happy? The red in the glass is that of the red in her clothes, and she grasps the shard tightly to add the red of her hand to it, blurring past and present, running warm over the shimmering surface. She feels, again, but she feels so much more than before. She feels, overwhelmingly, regret. - These were times that, almost with pride, she had moved meaninglessly. She had gathered the Arcaea to enjoy them,and not thought even a bit as to why. She had brought on herself a torturous and tedious hedonistic existence,a manufactured and blinding prison. She had done it all for nothing, and nearly lost herself. And to a question of “Why?” there was never an answer. Just to be happy? That hadn’t been it either. Collapsed on her knees, choking through cries with the memory over her breast, she knows the weight of her errors. She had surrounded herself in love and life so much that it came to disgust her, and that truth grieves her. In grief the girl cries, thinking as much as she can, about everything that has happened, and what anything meant. |-| Japanese= 死んだ世界を変わらず映しながら、キラキラと光る硝子片が不規則な雨のように落ちていく。 その渦中にありながらも、少女は真新しい何かを映し出す欠片と、 そしていまだ営みを続けるこの世界に関心を向けていた。 目から涙が零れおちるけれど、理由はまだ自身にはわからぬまま。心が持ち直していない彼女は、 あたりに落ち行くかつて持っていたものへの喪失感に苦しんでいたが、同時に自身の熱意を失ったことにもまた、 苦しんでいた。 自身で作り出した檻に踏み込むと、辺りの破片は無知ながらに喜びに満ちていた日々を映しだした。 もしこの愚行と怠惰な旅の果てにこの結果が待つと知っていても、彼女は幸せになるためだけに最初から もう一度同じことをしただろうか？ - 硝子の赤は彼女の服の赤、そして彼女はその手の赤も加えようと欠片を強く握った。 過去と現在の境界がぼやけ、光揺らめく表面に熱が灯る。 彼女は感じている、もう一度。 だが前よりももっと強く。 彼女は感じている、強く激しい後悔を。 これまでは、ほとんど意地のようなもので、考えもなく動いてきたようなものだった。 アーケアを集めたのは楽しむためで、なぜ集めるかなど微塵も考えることはなかった。 彼女は彼女自身を、果てしなく飽き飽きするほどの快楽主義に走らせてしまったし、それが目が潰れるように 輝くあの監獄を作り出したのだ。 すべては無意味に行われ、そして自身をも彼女は失いかけたのだ。 - 「なぜ？」と問おうにも、答えなどなかった。幸せのためかといえばそれも違う。 膝をつき、頽れて、胸にある思い出にむせび泣きながら、彼女は自らの過ちの重さを知った。 自身を多くの愛と命で囲いながらも、嫌気を感じるようになっていったというその事実が、彼女を嘆かせていた。 少女は嘆きの中で、起きたこととその意味をひたすらに考え続けるのだった。 |-| Korean= 반짝이는 유리 조각이 죽은 세상을 비추며 비처럼 쏟아지고 있다. 그 중심에 선 소녀는 그 조각이 무언가 새로운 것을 비출 수 있도록 집중하였지만, 그 세상은 아직까지 비춰지고 있었다. 눈물이 흐른다. 그녀도 이유를 알고 있다. 그녀의 마음은 회복 중이며, 그녀가 전에 가졌던 모든 것에 대한 상실감에 대해 아파했다. 모든 것이 그녀의 주변으로 쏟아졌다. 하지만 그녀는 자신의 열정에 대해서도 떠올렸다. 반사된 기억들은 그녀에게 더 좋은 시간들을 보여주었고, 그녀가 스스로 창조시킨 함정에 빠져버린 것도 보여주었다. 그것이 그녀를 어디로 인도할지 알고 있었더라도, 무의미한 것은 계속해서 무의미했다. 하지만 그녀라면 행복을 위해 그 무의미한 행동을 반복했을지도 모른다. 유리 속에 붉은 형체는 그녀가 입었던 붉은 옷이었다. 그녀의 손도 붉게 만들기 위해 조각을 꽉 쥐어잡자, 과거와 현재의 경계가 흐려지고, 반짝이는 표면이 따뜻해졌다. 그녀는 다시금 느끼게 되었으며, 전보다 더 많이 느끼게 되었다. 그녀는 너무나도, 후회했다. - 그녀는 그냥 자신감만을 가지고 의미 없이 앞으로 나아갔을 뿐이다. 그녀는 단지 아르케아를 모으는 것에 즐거워했을 뿐이며, 이유 같은 건 조금도 생각하지 않았었다. 그녀는 자신을 스스로 눈부신 감옥에 가두고 쾌락주의적 존재로 타락시켰었다. 그녀에게는 목적이 없었으며, 그녀 자신조차 거의 잃을 뻔했다. "왜?"라는 질문에 뚜렷한 답은 없었다. "그냥 행복해지기 위해서?"라는 말도 위안이 되지 않는다. 무릎을 꿇고, 가슴 안에 있는 기억과 함께 울기 시작했다. 그녀도 무엇이 잘못된 거였는지는 알고 있다. 그녀는 자신의 주변을 너무 많은 사랑과 생명으로 채워 되려 역겹게 변하였다. 그리고 그 사실이 그녀를 비참하게 만들었다. 슬픔에 잠긴 소녀는 계속해서 울었고, 일어난 모든 일들에 어떠한 의미가 있는지에 대해 생각할 수 있을 만큼 최대한 생각해 보았다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 晶莹闪亮的玻璃碎片犹如不均匀的雨滴般落下，如同以往的任何时刻，倒映着那些死去的世界。 位于万物中心的少女全神贯注地盯着那片反射了何种新事物的碎片——仍旧存在的那片世界。 泪水从眼角滑落，她却尚未了解原由。在拾回心智的过程中，她饱受折磨—— 她失去了曾经她所拥有的一切，而那些事物如今正纷纷跌落在她的身旁。 但同时，她也为失去了自己的热情而痛苦。那些倒映的回忆展现出一段更美好，却放纵愚昧的时间， 而她也正是在那时走入了她自己布下的陷阱。哪怕她知道那样将会带来何种结局—— 这些得过且过，引领她步步迈向麻木的旅途经历——她还会只是为了一时的快乐而重蹈覆辙吗？ 玻璃中的鲜红呼应着她衣服上的鲜红，而她紧紧抓住那片碎片，使得鲜红也浮现于她的手心。 随着那温暖的液体流过荧光的表面，过去与今时双双模糊。她终能再次感受情感—— 可这股情感却比她从前所感受到的一切都更为强烈。她感受到了足以压垮她内心的悔恨。 - 在这些时间里，她近乎骄傲自满地四处游荡，心中漫无目的。 她搜集着Arcaea，享受着它们，却从未思考过哪怕最小的原因。 她害自己成为备受苦恼所折磨且总感世事乏味的快乐主义者，亲手将自己锁死在这人造的炫目监狱中。 然而面对“为什么”的疑问，这里从来就没有过答案。只是取悦自己？也并非如此。 她跌倒于双膝，怀抱着她胸前的回忆哽咽、啜泣、痛哭，心中明白自己已经犯了弥天大错。 浴于美妙的爱情与绚丽的生命过久的她，已经对这些事物感到反胃，而这残酷的事实让她悲痛不已。 少女沉浸在悲伤之中不断哭泣，尽可能地思考着方才发生的一切，与它们所象征的意味。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 晶瑩閃亮的玻璃碎片猶如不均勻的雨滴般落下，如同以往的任何時刻，倒映著那些死去的世界。 位於萬物中心的少女全神貫注地盯著那片反射了何種新事物的碎片——仍舊存在的那片世界。 淚水從眼角滑落，她卻尚未瞭解原由。在拾回心智的過程中，她飽受折磨—— 她失去了曾經她所擁有的一切，而那些事物如今正紛紛跌落在她的身旁。 但同時，她也為失去了自己的熱情而痛苦。那些倒映的回憶展現出一段更美好，卻放縱愚昧的時間， 而她也正是在那時走入了她自己布下的陷阱。哪怕她知道那樣將會帶來何種結局—— 這些得過且過，引領她步步邁向麻木的旅途經歷——她還會只是為了一時的快樂而重蹈覆轍嗎？ 玻璃中的鮮紅呼應著她衣服上的鮮紅，而她緊緊抓住那片碎片，使得鮮紅也浮現於她的手心。 隨著那溫暖的液體流過熒光的表面，過去與今時雙雙模糊。她終能再次感受情感—— 可這股情感卻比她從前所感受到的一切都更為强烈。她感受到了足以壓垮她內心的悔恨。 - 在這些時間裏，她近乎驕傲自滿地四處遊蕩，心中漫無目的。 她蒐集著Arcaea，享受著它們，卻從未思考過哪怕最小的原因。 她害自己成為備受苦惱所折磨且總感世事乏味的快樂主義者，親手將自己鎖死在這人造的炫目監獄中。 然而面對“為什麼”的疑問，這裡從來就沒有過答案。只是取悅自己？也並非如此。 她跌倒於雙膝，懷抱著她胸前的回憶哽咽、啜泣、痛哭，心中明白自己已經犯了彌天大錯。 浴於美妙的愛情與絢麗的生命過久的她，已經對這些事物感到反胃，而這殘酷的事實讓她悲痛不已。 少女沉浸在悲傷之中不斷哭泣，盡可能地思考著方才發生的一切，與它們所象徵的意味。 Entry 1-9 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 1-8 requirement. Requirement: Clear Fracture Ray with Hikari (Fracture). Previous Affiliation: Fracture Ray (FTR) Transcript English= Silence. A few small pieces of old times falling down intermittently break this, but the girl’s anguish has settled. She no longer openly weeps, sitting among shimmering glass with dried tears on her cheeks and dried blood in her hands. Fear, worry, and regret have ended, so she now has to look out ahead. What she had done was misguided. It was, in fact, not guided at all. With the idea of “more happy scenes would only be better”, she had filled the sky with good memories, not wondering if there might be any danger in bringing so many of the mysterious shards together in one place. She realizes now that they had threatened to swallow her. If she wants to press on, she must have a reason. - She needs to answer those old questions that she had forgotten. What does this world mean, and why is she in it? Why are gentle memories attracted to her, although she sometimes saw flashes of hardship in pieces that refused her? Who was she? Light comes back to her eyes and she stands on shaking legs. As she does so, the Arcaea surrounding her shift. She looks on at them curiously, and lifts her hand. They lift too, and she ponders. She realizes this is different, but that there’s also something different within herself. The Arcaea will not come to her unbidden again, and she will not allow herself to be caged. She wipes away her tears with the back of her bloodied hand, and lets the shard that has turned her onto this new path go to follow behind her. She will let that be a memory, and face this strange world anew, and she will find all that it is for, be it good or bad. This she swears, and she is certain. |-| Japanese= 静寂。 古い時代の欠片がしばしば落ちては、その静寂が止む。けれど少女の苦悩は落ち着いていた。 もう咽び泣くこともなく、光をたたえる硝子の狭間で、乾いた涙を頬に、褪せた血をその手に残して、 彼女はじっと座っていた。 恐れも憂いも、後悔ももう止んだ。だから彼女は前を向かねばならなかった。 今までしてきたことは誤った導きの先にあった。そもそも、導かれてすらいなかったのだ。 「シアワセな光景だけがいい」という考えだけで、彼女は空をよい記憶だけで満たした。 その不可思議な欠片たちを一箇所に集めることがどのような危険につながるかを考えもせずに。 今はもう、自らを呑まれかけたことでその脅威に彼女は気がついている。 続けたいのなら、理由がなくてはならないのだ。 彼女は自身が忘れた古き疑問へと答えねばならない。 この世界にはどんな意味があって、なぜ彼女がここにいるのか？ なぜ彼女には、彼女のことを拒絶する苦難の記憶の欠片もあるのに、優しい記憶たちが引き寄せられるのか？ そもそも、彼女は何者なのか？ - 瞳に再び光が灯り、彼女は震える足で立ち上がる。すると、身の回りのアーケアも合わせて動く。 興味深い様子でそれを見つめると、その手をおもむろに持ち上げた。 アーケアたちもそれに合わせて浮き上がるのを見て、彼女はふと考えこんだ。 彼女は今までと違うことに気付いたが、彼女の内もまた違っていたのだ。 招かれることもなければ、アーケアたちはもう彼女のもとに来ることはなくなった。 そして彼女自身も自身が閉じ込められるつもりもなかった。 血に汚れた手の甲で涙を拭って、彼女を新しい道に導いた欠片を連れて歩き出した。 彼女は記憶を記憶のままに、改めてこの奇妙な世界に向き合う。それが良かろうと悪かろうと、 そうしてこの世界の意味を見つけるのだ。 これだけを確かに、彼女は誓った。 |-| Korean= 고요하다. 오래된 시간의 작은 조각들 몇 개가 떨어져 이 정적을 깼지만, 소녀는 안정을 되찾은 듯하다. 그녀는 더 이상 울지 않았고, 손 위에 말라버린 피와 함께 유리 조각 위에 앉아 있었다. 두려움, 걱정, 후회는 이제 끝난 듯하다. 그리고, 그녀는 계속해서 앞으로 나아가야만 한다. 그녀가 무엇을 했건 간에, 잘못된 것이었다. 그것은 명백한 사실이지만, 모든 것을 뜻하지는 않는다. 그녀는 "더 행복한 생각을 하면 나아질 수 있어"라는 생각과 함께, 좋은 기억들로 하늘을 채워나갔다. 수상한 조각들이 다른 조각들과 뒤섞여 위험해질지도 모른다는 것은 걱정하지 않았다. 그녀는 그 걱정들이 그녀를 삼키려고 위협하는 것을 깨달았기 때문이다. 그녀가 그 걱정들을 이겨내려면, 반드시 이유를 가져야 할 것이다. - 그녀에게는 이 오래된 질문들에 대한 대답이 필요할 것이다. 이 세상은 무엇을 의미하며, 그녀는 왜 이 세상에 존재할까? 때로는 그녀가 거부한 조각을 통해 그녀가 시련을 맞이했음에도 불구하고 왜 따뜻한 기억들이 계속해서 그녀를 따라갈까? 그녀는 누구였을까? 그녀가 다리를 떨며 다시 일어서자, 그녀의 눈에 빛의 생기가 다시 찾아왔으며, 아르케아가 다시 그녀의 주변을 감쌌다. 그녀는 무언가 궁금한 듯 손을 올려보았고, 그것들 또한 따라 올라갔다. 그녀는 잠시 곰곰이 생각한 후에 그녀와 그것들에게 전과는 다른 변화가 있음을 깨달았다. 아르케아는 멋대로 그녀에게 다가가지 않았고, 그녀는 이제 스스로를 가두는 일을 용납하지 않을 것이다. 그녀는 피가 묻지 않은 손등으로 눈물을 닦고, 조각이 새로운 길을 나아갈 그녀의 뒤를 따를 수 있도록 하였다. 그녀는 아르케아를 기억인 채로 간직하기로 마음먹었다. 그녀는 이 괴상한 세상에서 새로운 것들과 또 마주치게 될 것이며, 그리고 그것이 좋든 나쁘든 모두 찾아낼 것이다. 이것이 그녀가 한 맹세이며, 그녀는 확신했다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 死寂。 少些蕴含曾经的碎片落下来，间歇性打破了沉寂，但女孩的悲痛已经平复下来。 她早已不再直率地哭泣，仅仅是静坐在那些闪闪发光的玻璃之中，脸颊尚留有泪痕，双手的鲜血也已干涸。 恐惧、担忧与悔恨都已结束，她现在必须向前看了。 她因误入歧途而做出一切。事实上，她从来没有真正地被哪怕任何事物引导过。 凭借着“更多的愉快事物只会让一切变得更好”的念头，她用美好回忆填充了整片天空， 不曾意识将成堆的神秘碎片集中于一处会带来怎样的危险。她这才意识到这些东西会威胁她的全部，将她吞噬。 如果她想要奋力前行，她必须需要一个理由作为动力。 - 她需一五一十地回答那些曾几时被她遗忘的老问题。这个世界有着怎样的意义？为什么她会在此处？ 为什么在温柔的回忆被她吸引时，那些她曾瞥见有苦难闪现的碎片却会拒绝她？她到底是谁？ 少女的双眼再度有了光泽，依靠那颤抖的双腿直立起来。在她这样做的时候，围绕着她的Arcaea忽然移动起来。 她好奇地注视着它们，试着高举她的手。它们跟随着她的手飘舞而起，而她陷入沉思。 她察觉到这与从前不太一样，但她自身也有些地方变化了。 Arcaea不再主动接近她，而她也不再放任自己被束缚于牢笼中。 因为手上沾满了血，她用手背抹去自己的泪水，让这些将她引领至这条崭新路途的碎片们跟随于她的身后。 她会让那一切成为一段回忆，而她也将重新面对这陌生的世界。 无论是好是坏，她将找寻到一切的谜底。 她如此发誓，矢志不渝。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 死寂。 少些蘊含曾經的碎片落下來，間歇性打破了沉寂，但女孩的悲痛已經平復下來。 她早已不再直率地哭泣，僅僅是靜坐在那些閃閃發光的玻璃之中，臉頰尚留有淚痕，雙手的鮮血也已乾涸。 恐懼、擔憂與悔恨都已結束，她現在必須向前看了。 她因誤入歧途而做出一切。事實上，她從來沒有真正地被哪怕任何事物引導過。 憑藉著“更多的愉快事物只會讓一切變得更好”的念頭，她用美好回憶填充了整片天空， 不曾意識將成堆的神秘碎片集中於一處會帶來怎樣的危險。她這才意識到這些東西會威脅她的全部，將她吞噬。 如果她想要奮力前行，她必須需要一個理由作為動力。 - 她需一五一十地回答那些曾幾時被她遺忘的老問題。這個世界有著怎樣的意義？為什麼她會在此處？ 為什麼在溫柔的回憶被她吸引時，那些她曾瞥見有苦難閃現的碎片卻會拒絕她？她到底是誰？ 少女的雙眼再度有了光澤，依靠那顫抖的雙腿直立起來。在她這樣做的時候，圍繞著她的Arcaea忽然移動起來。 她好奇地注視著它們，試著高舉她的手。它們跟隨著她的手飄舞而起，而她陷入沉思。 她察覺到這與從前不太一樣，但她自身也有些地方變化了。 Arcaea不再主動接近她，而她也不再放任自己被束縛於牢籠中。 因為手上沾滿了血，她用手背抹去自己的淚水，讓這些將她引領至這條嶄新路途的碎片們跟隨於她的身後。 她會讓那一切成為一段回憶，而她也將重新面對這陌生的世界。 無論是好是壞，她將找尋到一切的謎底。 她如此發誓，矢志不渝。 Category:Game Mechanics